


its what you need

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Bartender Derek, Bartender Erica, Bartender Scott, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh!” Scott exclaims, making Derek turn around to look at him, “Stiles gave you his number then, huh?” About damn time. Scott’s had to put up with his best friend-slash-room mate go back and forth over his decision to approach Derek. It was nice to see that Stiles had finally made a move. But it didn’t look like it was well received if Derek’s face is anything to go by.</p><p>An utterly rubbish bartender au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	its what you need

**Author's Note:**

> this is rubbish im so sorry

Erica is dancing slightly as she wipes the floor down, hips swaying to the song pouring out of the speakers. She’s tapping her feet to the beat and mouthing the lyrics, generally enjoying the whole closing up process. Which is more than what Scott can say for Derek.  
  


The usually stoic and grumpy looking bartender is leaning against the bar, back to the room and counting the tips. So it’s true that Scott can’t see the man’s face and therefore cannot be 100 percent sure how he’s feeling but there’s a defensive hunch to his shoulders that’s rather telling.  
  


Tugging on the buttoned collar and bowtie around his neck, Scott sighs and makes a mental note to talk to Danny about their ‘costumes’. Well and good that they all dress up once a month but this isn’t even a proper costume, no matter  _how hard_  Erica insists that 'Chippendale dancers'  _does_ count as a costume. Because it  _doesn’t_.  
  


He fiddles with the cuffs around his wrists as he approaches the bar, wondering how the get the cuff link off. Derek sighs, loud enough that the sound carries over to Scott. The older man is still looking down at his hands. Is it money? Could they be short? Curiosity makes Scott lean over the bar to peek at Derek’s hands.  
  


It’s not money that’s the reason for the conflicted expression on Derek’s face. It’s a napkin with a number scribbled on it. Scott eyes the number, frown at the familiar digits before his gaze ticks down to the name under it.   
  


“Oh!” Scott exclaims, making Derek turn around to look at him, “Stiles finally gave you his number then, huh?” About damn time. Scott’s had to put up with his best friend-slash-roommate go back and forth over his decision to approach Derek. It was nice to see that Stiles had finally made a move. But it didn’t look like it was well received if Derek’s face is anything to go by.  
  


Derek holds the napkin up in front of Scott, “You know him?”  
  


“Best friend.” Scott replies. With a grunt, Derek turns his attention back to the paper napkin. He’s only half convinced that Derek’s trying to set the napkin on fire with just the power of his glare. “Soooo…” he trails off, reaching out to tap the number. “You planning on calling him?”  
  


Wow. And here Scott thought that Derek's  _previous_ face was conflicted. “I don’t know.” The man replies, sighing down at the number before he leans back against the bar. His bare torso is highlighted under the gentle lights, making him look softer than usual. Or maybe that’s because he’s not frowning like he usually is.  
  


Going back to fiddling with the cuff link, Scott asks, “You’re not interested or not looking?”  
  


“Who isn’t interested or not looking?” Erica asks as she pops up on Derek’s other side, hopping on the bar before neatly twirling around and dropping down on the other side. She rests her hand on Derek’s shoulder, leaning in to look at the napkin. “Well would you look at that! I thought you had that 'no dating customers’ policy or whatever.”  
  


“It’s not like that.” Derek grumbles, tucking the number away into his pants. “I just don’t know if I should call him or not.”  
  


“Why not?” Scott asks, partially out of curiosity and partially because he wants to know how much he’ll have to comfort Stiles. He hopes that it’ll be ice cream level and not black out drunk levels.   
  


With an uncomfortable shrug, Derek begins to collect the few glasses left on top of the bar. Clearly the man is stalling but too bad for him that Scott is a well of patience. Well, not really but he can wait longer than Erica and she’s a lot more aggressive when it comes to pulling answers out of Derek. It all works out in his favor.  
  


Sure enough, the blond girl frowns at Derek. “Nu-unh! You’re not getting away that easy!” She steals the glasses out from under Derek’s nose and carefully deposits them in the sink before she whips around to stare the taller man down. “Why aren’t you sure about calling this girl.”  
  


“Guy.” Scott corrects helpfully.  
  


Erica rolls her eyes and waves her hand in a 'whatever’ gesture. “That. Whatever. Why aren’t you sure.”  
  


“Because I don’t know what they’re like!”  
  


Scott is certain that if Erica rolls her eyes any harder, they’re gong to drop out of her head. “That’s what dating is for,  _genius_.” The sarcasm dripping off her tongue is so heavy that Scott expects it to burn holes in the floor. “Put your big boy panties on, call him and ask him out on a coffee date. Spend a couple of hours with him and figure out what he's like. It’s not that hard.”  
  


The older man is flat out glaring at Erica now, eyes narrows and everything. “You’ve been spending too much time with Laura.” Derek grumbles, much to Erica’s amusement as she laughs. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing. Or that I'm wrong!” She croons, bending down to rifle through the shelf that’s got Derek’s stuff on it. Before Derek knows what’s going on, she’s got his cellphone in hand. “Now. Call him up. Or send him a text.”  
  


Derek stares dumbfounded at the phone Erica is holding out towards him. “Right now?” He asks.  
  


Erica taps the phone against her cherry red lips, humming contemplatively before she says, “You’re right. Not right now. You’ll look too desperate. Call him tomorrow. Show me that napkin.”  
  


Scott kind of wants to slow clap when Derek dumbly hands the napkin over and Erica quickly saves the number in the man’s phone before she tucks the napkin into her cleavage. Much to Derek’s chagrin. “There. Now you’ve got his number. I’ll just keep the original for safe keeping. Don’t want you acting like you’ve mistakenly burnt it or thrown it away with the rest of the trash.”  
  


“Uuuh I know his number though?” Scott points out, raising his hand slightly. “Best friend, remember? I know his number front and back.”  
  


His words go unheeded as Derek glares at the white corner that’s peeking through Erica’s cleavage before he grumbles, “He’s probably forgotten about me already.”  
  


Unable to stop himself, Scott lets out an unattractive snort that he manages to disguise into a hacking cough. Oh if only Derek  _knew_ how long Stiles had been pining and gathering his courage to approach the man.  
  


Erica snorts as well but she doesn’t try to hide it. “If this is the guy that I’m thinking off, trust me. He’s head over heels crazy for you.”  
  


“How can you tell?” Derek asks curiously. Scott stares intently at Erica as well, wondering what makes her think that as well.  
  


She flashes them both a wicked grin before she taps the side of her nose and sashays off.

 

Blinking in confusion, Scott loudly asks, “What the hell is that supposed to mean? You can't smell if someone attracted to another person!"

 

"He's attracted to me?" Derek's attention immediately turns to Scott, "How do you know that?"

 

Oh shit did he just accidentally. "Oh hey, I need to check if the uuhh back door is closed or not." Scott runs away before Derek can grab him and make him explain.

 

\--

 

The second he walks in through the door, Stiles is pouncing on him. 

 

"I finally gave him my number and he hasn't called me yet! Does he hate me?" Stiles asks, rattling off increasingly worried questions while Scott tries to breathe through the choke hold Stiles has on him. "Did he throw my number away? Did he say I came on too hard? Don't tell me he's actually dating someone because  _you_ said that you've never seen him with anyone else and he doesn't  _ever_ flirt with any of the customers so-

 

"Stiles!" Scott finally wheezes, "Can't breathe!"

 

 _That_ has Stiles clambering off and shoving his phone in Scott's face. "Scooootttt!" His best friend whines. "I gave him my number cu-"

 

"Yeah, yeah." Scott ignores the phone, puts his hands on Stiles' shoulders, turns him around, and begins to gently push him deeper into the apartment. "I talked to him too. He's gonna call you or text you or something. He hasn't dated in a long time so he's rusty. Give him a break, okay? Plus, it's like 3 in the morning! At least wait 'till the morning." _  
_

Stiles opens his mouth to argue, because they've been done this road  _way_ too many times in the past month, when his phone dings. Both of them immediately look down at the device and see that it's a message from an unknown number. Stiles immediately opens the message and lets out a startled noise before grabbing Scott's arm in a painful grip. Scott finds himself being shaken in excitement because Derek's texted Stiles. At well past 3 in the morning.

 

Who even does that? Maybe Derek thought there'd be less pressure this way because he's lobbing the ball in Stiles' court and would get some time to-

 

"I just replied back that I'd like to meet him for coffee tomorrow." Stiles says, "Or well, today. At the Starbucks a block away from the bar."

 

So much for having time to process. "Great." Scott smiles and gives his friend a thumbs up. "Good luck!"

 

\--

 

Thanks to his late night, Scott is asleep by the time Stiles leaves for his date. He's so deep asleep that he doesn't so much as twitch when Stiles slams the door shut behind him.

 

But he's wide awake a few hours later when his best friend stumbles in through the front door, looking rosy cheeked and happy. The sight of Stiles' smile makes Scott grin as well, "Sooo? How'd it go?" He asks, already expecting a positive answer if Stiles' grin is anything to go by.

 

"Good. Great! We had coffee, snarked about the people who ordered weird shit, went to get taco's because we got hungry, had sex in Derek's car, got some fries on the way back."

 

A glob of spit goes down the wrong tube, causing Scott to choke in surprise. He coughs and wheezes, "You had  _sex_ with him?"

 

"And it was  _awesome_." Stiles sighs dreamily, "It was totally cramped but totally worth it. I pulled a muscle but Derek did this thing wh-"

 

Gesturing wildly to cut his best friend off, Scott shouts, "I don't want to know the details! How could you have sex with him on the first day!" What the hell happened to Derek's, 'I don't even know him' thing? He'd have thought that sex would come later.  _Way_ later. 

 

"We wanted to get the UST out of the way. It helped us relax a lot and we talked a lot after that. It's funny." Stiles pulls his jacket off and throws it towards the couch. "He's a really talkative guy when he's all relaxed. Anyways, we're going out tomorrow to watch a movie. You and Allison wanna come?"

 

Why does Scott has the feeling that Stiles and Derek will spend most of the time making out in the dark theater rather than actually watching the movie? "Umm. I'll ask her."


End file.
